<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Lucifer comes home to Chloe by kimhop93</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23442346">Lucifer comes home to Chloe</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimhop93/pseuds/kimhop93'>kimhop93</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Lucifer (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Baby, F/M, I Love You, Wedding, taking children</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 13:01:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>11,017</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23442346</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimhop93/pseuds/kimhop93</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>when Lucifer come home, Lucifer and Chloe start their life together then Chloe finds that she is pregnant .</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>110</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. .. (Warning! lots of sex)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chloe Decker is sitting at Lux’s bar, alone. She is thinking why I ran to Rome… if I stayed then nothing wouldn’t bloody happen then Chloe wipes her tears away, as Maze walks to her.<br/>
“follow me” Maze whispers and she takes Chloe’s hand<br/>
“why?” Chloe asks<br/>
“because I have a plan to get your boyfriend out, but I need your help” Maze replies then Chloe starts following her,<br/>
“he isn’t…” she starts<br/>
“save it, and when we get him back, I will stick you, two Idiots, in a room and you guys can talk or fuck and don’t tell me, that you haven’t thought about it” Maze laughs while they walk to the penthouse’s lift.<br/>
Maze presses the button then the doors open, and they go into the lift then Chloe pulls her hair out and brushes her hair down, Maze says<br/>
“he won’t care what you look like, because Lucifer loves you and he probably looks like shit”<br/>
Once, the doors open, Maze walks straight to Lucifer’s library and she is looking for a book about calling the devil from hell then she goes back to Chloe,<br/>
“Ok, we need to draw a hell circle with the lover’s blood,” Maze says<br/>
“seriously” Chloe yells but Maze just looks at her,<br/>
Chloe sighs then she walks to his bar and gets a knife with that Chloe comes back as Maze says<br/>
“realize Lucifer will yell at us, when we get him back”<br/>
“Yes, “I know, but I love him, Maze,” Chloe says and Maze smirks,<br/>
“Oh seriously you don’t know that Lucifer looks at you then he sighs and Lucifer didn’t love Eve, he loves you” Maze replies while she lights candles.<br/>
“I know! I am an Idiot, why I just stayed and hear him out” Chloe groans as Maze smirks<br/>
“look, I will have Trixie tonight while you and Lucifer work this out,” Maze says.<br/>
Maze reads then she says<br/>
“We want the devil!”<br/>
Then a red light comes then a big hole shows up with that something comes and crash into the couch and a man groans than the hole closes.<br/>
“Lucifer,” Chloe says then she hurries over to him<br/>
Chloe grabs his face and she kisses his lips while Chloe whispers<br/>
“I love you, Lucifer”<br/>
“I love you too, Chloe” Lucifer replies,<br/>
They cuddle for a while then Chloe laughs<br/>
“Ok, you need a shower!”<br/>
“are you going to join me?” Lucifer whispers and Chloe smirks,<br/>
Chloe grabs his shirt then Lucifer follows her to his bedroom.<br/>
“Are we doing this?” Lucifer asks<br/>
“Yes, babe” Chloe replies then she pushes him up the bedroom’s wall,<br/>
Chloe starts kissing his lips while Lucifer and she quickly takes his jacket off then Lucifer throws it on the floor. Chloe undoes his pants belt and it hits the floor then Lucifer says<br/>
“wait! Just let me lock the lift”<br/>
“seriously! All of the interrupts we had, but you could just lock the bloody lift” Chloe says annoying voice.<br/>
Lucifer laughs then he presses the stop button and Lucifer runs down the stairs,</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lucifer hurries back and he grabs Chloe’s body while they are laughing, Lucifer is kissing her shoulder as they walk to his bedroom, but somebody says<br/>
“Luci! You are back! That’s great because Chloe is…”<br/>
Amenadiel sees Chloe in his brother’s naked arms and she is also naked.<br/>
“Oh, I just go,” Amenadiel says and he hurries out<br/>
“Yes, you should go” Lucifer replies while Chloe is turning red.<br/>
Once Amenadiel is gone, Lucifer and Chloe start laughing then Chloe says<br/>
“I have an idea, while you hop in the shower, I will order us, some dinner then…”<br/>
She is kissing his lips and Lucifer just nods then they kiss.  Chloe pats his arse while Lucifer is laughing then he hurries into his bedroom.  Chloe smirks with that she walks to his bar and she pours him, a bourbon then Chloe takes it to him in his bathroom.<br/>
“here, babe” Chloe smiles while she is checking his body out<br/>
She swallows hard then Chloe says<br/>
“So, you have been working out”<br/>
“yeah, I had to stop those Idiots” Lucifer smirks while he is undoing the buttons on his shirt,<br/>
“Thanks, detective,” he says and they kiss,<br/>
Lucifer takes a glass of his bourbon from Chloe and he knocks it back.<br/>
“now, tomorrow can we tell everyone because Ella is trying to set me up on a few dates while you been in hell, but I want you” Chloe replies then Lucifer laughs<br/>
“sure, and I love you and Trixie, I don't going to see Eve or any women again” he smiles and they kiss,<br/>
“really?” Chloe asks<br/>
“yeah, Chloe, I am ready, no running away from you, this time” Lucifer smirks then he kisses her lips.<br/>
Chloe kisses him back then Lucifer puts the glass down on the bathroom’s bench then he takes his suit jacket and his shirt off.  Chloe is watching Lucifer as he drops everything to the floor then she has a better look and Lucifer catches her eye,<br/>
“It’s ok to stare, detective” he smirks then Lucifer walks to the sink<br/>
“I need a drink before we start talking about us” Chloe replies then they laugh<br/>
“Well, I have an idea, you go and order in while I just clean up and then we can talk about us” Lucifer whispers and Chloe nods with that they kiss. </p><p>Chloe goes out to the lounge room and she grabs her phone from the bar then she walks back, Chloe jumps up and sits on his bathroom’s bench as Lucifer asks<br/>
“So, how is Daniel?”<br/>
“Oh, he and I haven’t talked not much, since you left and Maze is doing the dropping offs and the picking ups because he was talking crap about you, so, I just stopped talking to him” she smirks.<br/>
“Oh, so he will be shocked to see me here?” Lucifer asks while he starts shaving his six months beard,<br/>
“Yes, but he isn’t got a say who I am dating” Chloe laughs as Lucifer washes his body<br/>
Chloe is checking him out then she makes her mind up, Chloe jumps down, and she takes her clothes off with that she steps into the shower.  Lucifer turns around and he goes into shocked while Chloe wraps her arms around his tall and muscley body, she kisses his back then Chloe whispers<br/>
“so…”<br/>
Then Lucifer quickly spins around and they start making out.  Lucifer feels her warm skin under his fingers while Chloe backs him up to the shower wall and she begins to kiss his neck.<br/>
“Chloe” Lucifer groans while she is kissing down his neck.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lucifer puts his head back on the shower’s wall and he says<br/>“Oh my”<br/>Chloe gives him, a few love bites his chest to his neck and Lucifer and Chloe kiss then Lucifer picks her up. He spins her, around, so Chloe’s back is on the wall then he slides his hand, down her body.<br/>“Let’s get you clean then we have dinner and some wine, then we can…” Chloe says then they kiss,<br/>Lucifer starts looking down and up at her body.<br/>“beautiful” Lucifer whispers while the water is running down their bodies<br/>Chloe spies his shampoo with that she takes the shampoo from his shower’s shelf, she presses the bottle and it’s land on his black hair then she begins to wash his hair and Lucifer asks<br/>“What’s the day?”<br/>“Friday, but you were gone for six months” Chloe replies<br/>“six months!!!” he groans<br/>“Hey, it’s ok, I haven’t moved on from you since you left” she answers back while Chloe is washing his hair.</p><p>“it’s not just that, I missed out so much, but I am ready for what you want, slow, a couple, boyfriend and girlfriend or just friends but I want this, I want to be with you, I love you, Chloe” Lucifer smirks and she laughs<br/>“Ok, I want you as my boyfriend too, I love you” Chloe replies and they kiss,<br/>“Oh shit, my boyfriend is actually the devil” Chloe laughs and Lucifer laughs<br/>“ex devil, I saw my dad, while I was coming, we talked and he turned me, a half-human, he lets me in heaven when you died” Lucifer replies<br/>“so, we will be together forever” she smiles and they kiss.<br/>Later, Lucifer is wearing his boxes with his dressing gown and Chloe is wearing his shirt. They are holding hands while they walk to his bar,<br/>“Let us get pizza, tonight,” Chloe says<br/>“Ok, do you want some wine? Detective” Lucifer asks<br/>“Yes, please babe” Chloe smiles then Lucifer takes two wine glasses off from his bar.<br/>“so, how is everyone?” he asks<br/>“Well, Maze moved back in with me and Trixie, Amenadiel and Linda got back together and Charlie is so cute” she replies then Lucifer moves uncomfortably,<br/>“Mmm, do you want more children?” Lucifer asks<br/>“Yes, but you can’t,” Chloe says but Lucifer just stares at her, like an Idiot.<br/>“Chloe, I am a half-human, I can have a child with you, and I want to” Lucifer replies<br/>“Are you half?” Chloe asks and he nods<br/>“Yes, and we can get married, we can have a family and grow old together then we can go to haven together” he smiles<br/>“wait a minute, Lucifer, please can you explain to me, how you just changed?” she asks<br/>“Well, when you brought me back, I saw dad and he gave me, a choice, I could stay an angel or this” Lucifer replies then he does a little spin for Chloe.<br/>“Wow! You as a human, it’s going to be funny” she smirks<br/>“Oh haha, so funny and I am giving Lux to Maze because she can have the penthouse, but I have no idea how she is going to act to me, being a human and going to haven with you and everybody else” Lucifer replies<br/>“she is going to be ok with you, going to haven with me and I love you” Chloe answers back and Lucifer kisses her.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“and yes, you can move in with me and Trixie because do you think, that I am letting you out of my slight again, think again” Chloe smirks and he laughs<br/>“well, I am done with all of the partying and women, I was thinking down in hell, about you, us and yes, when you got engaged to Cain, I was jealous of him but I am never letting you go again…” Lucifer says then he puts his drink down and pulls his black diamond ring while Chloe is in shocked.<br/>“Chloe Jane Decker, I love you, will you marry me?” he asks, and she nods<br/>“Yes, Lucifer” Chloe smiles and they kiss as he is getting up,<br/>Lucifer and Chloe are laughing while he is sliding his ring on her ring finger and Lucifer says<br/>“I promise that I take you to a Jewellery store to choose a ring but please, don’t call me cheap this time”<br/>Chloe laughs and they take a drink. Lucifer and Chloe take a look around the penthouse,<br/>“Hey, remember, when we had a date and a flight attendant just showed up” Chloe laughs<br/>“Oh, I swear, whatever that we choose to live, I am putting about five locks in” he replies and Chloe laughs.<br/>The lift’s doors open, and they turn to see who’s coming, it’s the pizza boy with that Chloe gets her wallet from the bar but her fiancé already over there and pays the boy then the boy goes back into the lift then the doors shut.<br/>“Lucifer!” Chloe whines<br/>“what, I have money and I want to spoil my fiancé” Lucifer smiles and Lucifer and Chloe kiss.<br/>“Ok, and how about getting married sooner than later” Chloe replies while she and Lucifer are taking their dinner and their drinks to the coffee table<br/>“Yes, but how is your child go to act with us, getting marry?” he asks as Chloe opens the box<br/>“trust me, Trixie will be happy about us, getting married and she loves you, how about you come for breakfast with me and Trixie tomorrow” Chloe smirks and Lucifer chuckles<br/>“Ok and I will cook her favourite, pancakes” he smiles and Chloe kisses him<br/>“I sure, that she will love that” she replies while Chloe gets a slice of the pizza and gives it to Lucifer.<br/>They start to eat then the lift open, Linda and Amenadiel hurry in then Linda yells<br/>“Oh my god! Lucifer! You are back!”<br/>Linda hurries to Lucifer and she hugs him then Lucifer says<br/>“easy Linda, because you can hurt me now”<br/>“Yes because Chloe is near you, I know” Linda replies but Amenadiel looks to Lucifer, then Chloe<br/>“No, Dad and I talked then he made me, a human and lifted my ban on coming home with my wife” Lucifer answers back while he puts his arm around her shoulders.<br/>“Oh my god! You! Are! In! engaged!” Linda screams in excitedly<br/>“Yes!! He finely is a man and told me, how he feels” Chloe smiles and Linda hits Lucifer’s shoulder<br/>“see, Chloe loves you,” Linda says<br/>“Yes and Oh, brother, dad wants you to check on me like someone just got out of prison and report back to him, I don’t care how you want to do it,” Lucifer says<br/>“Ok, I will visit dad now” Amenadiel replies then he goes out to the deck to fly up.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lucifer gets up to get a glass of wine for Linda and Linda asks<br/>
“So, are you two move in together?”<br/>
“Yes, Lucifer and I are moving in together, after we talked to Trixie” Chloe replies while Lucifer walks back to them with Linda’s wine,<br/>
He hands her, the wine then Lucifer goes and sits next to his fiancé and he lands his hand on Chloe’s knee and Linda says<br/>
“Oh serious, how many times I tried to tell you, that you are in love with Chloe!!”<br/>
“what? So I was with Mucus, you were in love with me” Chloe replies while she starts hitting his shoulder.<br/>
“Maybe, what? So you are saying is, if I told you, I have some feelings about you, you would have just call everything off” Lucifer says in shocked<br/>
“yeah! I would have broken up with him…. Wait, so, that dinner was you tried to tell me” Chloe says in shocked<br/>
“See, I told” Linda laughs<br/>
“and that’s why you weren’t sleeping, is it? You were broken-hearted, oh Lucifer” Chloe says,<br/>
“I hated him, then if it wasn’t bad, I had to hear everything from Miss Lopez about you make out with him… I just” Lucifer replies and he drinks his wine<br/>
“and the best bit is, I didn’t know, that I was falling for you” he whines then Lucifer pours some more wine in his mouth.<br/>
Chloe and Linda look at one another with that Linda asks<br/>
“when? Do you think?”<br/>
“Since, when we did the one with Linda, or a bit before then” Lucifer replies and he drinks again<br/>
“before then? What like, when I married Dan” Chloe asks shocked.<br/>
“F.y.i, I think that he was an Idiot to letting you go” Lucifer laughs then he drinks some more.<br/>
Chloe laughs in shocked then she goes quickly to her fiancé and she kisses him then Linda says<br/>
“O, I am going, Lucifer, see you in your appointment”<br/>
“he is all yours, I think you need to keep push him because so much, that you need to know,” she says and Linda goes.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“what does Linda mean? Lucifer” Chloe asks<br/>“Ok, I went to hell for you, three times, I saved you from my mum and one of my brothers wanted to kill you, so I killed him, that why I was acting out that time and I was coming and tell and show you but Cain knocked me out and stuck me out in the bloody desert to get close to you, then my wings came back, so I was worrying about that then when I realize what’s happening, you was dating him and I was there, when he proposed to you” Lucifer says<br/>“I’m sorry for didn’t believe you” Chloe replies, and she kisses his chest.<br/>“and Eve, she was just someone helped me to get over you, but I quickly thought, that was really bad idea” Lucifer smirks and Chloe starts laughing<br/>“yeah, I’m sorry but I really hate seeing her, all on you” she answers back<br/>“Well, we won’t inviting her, to our wedding” Lucifer laughs<br/>“Eh, you have a problem with that” Chloe replies<br/>“why?” he smiles while they walk to the couch and their dinner<br/>“she is with Maze and that’s really weird and Heartbreaking, because you was in hell, Linda and Amenadiel got together, Dan and Ella started to be dating and I was waiting for you to come home” Chloe replies as they sit on the couch<br/>“I’m sorry, detective” Lucifer replies then they kiss.<br/>Lucifer sits back on the couch then he is looking around at his apartment and he says<br/>“I better get start on packing my apartment then”<br/>Lucifer takes a bite of his pizza then he stands up to his book shelves and Chloe is thinking about how to bring his little drug problem up.<br/>“Hey babe” Chloe says while she gets up and goes to her new fiancé<br/>“yeah?” Lucifer asks while he starts to be taking his books off the book shelves,<br/>“before anything else, we have to talk about your drug use, I am fine with alcohol, but the drugs, no and no crazy parties” Chloe says in her bossy voice<br/>“that one’s of dad’s rules anyway and right now, I am clean, promise you” Lucifer smiles.<br/>He goes to his bar and gets his heroin, cocaine and pot with that Lucifer says<br/>“just take all of them away”<br/>“Ok, I take them, anything else?” Chloe asks while Lucifer gives the drugs to his fiancé,<br/>“No, that’s it, detective” he replies then she throws the marijuana back to him<br/>“Ok, you can keep that, just keep away from Trixie” Chloe says<br/>“sure, I keep this away from Trixie” Lucifer smiles<br/>“and smoke outside please” she replies, and Lucifer kisses her lips<br/>“Deal” he says then they kiss.<br/>Chloe goes to his bathroom and the toilet with that she drops the drugs into the toilet then she flushes them down the toilet. She walks back out and Lucifer pours other whiskey for himself then he drinks it, with that Lucifer blows out and Chloe smirks,<br/>“Ok, everything is gone” she says and Lucifer spins around<br/>“Thank you, and I just texted everyone, that I am off the market to the most beautiful woman, that I ever see” he smiles then Chloe walks to Lucifer.<br/>She pulls him down to her and they kiss then Chloe whispers<br/>“Thank you, and I love you”<br/>“I love you too” Lucifer replies with that they start to kiss.<br/>Chloe’s hands are starting to run down his body, and she unties her fiancé’s dressing gown while Lucifer slowly wraps his arms around her body, as they are slowly kissing with that Chloe starts pulling Lucifer to his bedroom. Lucifer slides his hands under her borrow shirt and he touches her skin, Lucifer groans but Chloe cuts his groan off by kiss his lips. They walk into a wall and Lucifer stops kissing her mouth then he kisses her neck while Chloe pushes his dressing gown off his muscley shoulders. It lands down on the floor with that they giggle then Lucifer and Chloe kiss, Lucifer picks her up and he carries his fiancé up the stairs to his bed. He puts her on the bed with that Chloe pulls him down on her then they are laughing, as Chloe brushes his black hair back then she pulls his head down to her, then Lucifer smiles before he kisses Chloe while Lucifer starts slowly undoing the shirt on his fiancé. Chloe’s hand runs down his gorgeous back to his arse and she gives a bit squeeze his arse,<br/>“Oh, detective” Lucifer giggles and Chloe kisses his lips.<br/>“I think, that when we get started, I… can’t…” Lucifer whispers but she kisses him<br/>“it’s ok, baby” she replies as Chloe is kissing his lips.<br/>They giggle then Lucifer whispers<br/>“you have no idea, how long I wanted you, this”<br/>Chloe smirks while she is sliding his boxers down, so slowly to his ankles then Lucifer kicks them off the bed. Then Lucifer and Chloe touch everywhere on one another’s bodies while they are kissing, Lucifer slides his hand down her body to between her thighs, Chloe starts groaning while he is running his fingers up her thigh, Lucifer starts kissing down to her neck but Chloe whispers<br/>“Mmm, you don’t have to get me ready for you”<br/>He slowly puts one finger inside her to test,<br/>“Err, you are ready” he chuckles with that she smacks his head.<br/>Lucifer kisses her as he pushes his cock in her, really slowly while they are groaning, and Lucifer puts his face into his fiancé’s shoulder with that Chloe runs her hand through some curls on back of his neck. Lucifer turns his head to put his face into the side of her neck. Chloe holds his hair and she kisses his shoulder then Lucifer starts to move inside his first love. He starts to be feeling all warm inside, so Lucifer groans and Chloe wraps her arms around him as he is coming down from his long orgasm.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After that, Lucifer and Chloe are just breathing one another in. Lucifer slowly pulls himself out of her while they are smooching then he falls back on his back, next to her with that Chloe rolls on to her side, then she smiles down at her fiancé and Lucifer throws his arm over her waist, Chloe smirks.<br/>“so, you are right, you are the best out of my sex life but don’t tell Dan, that,” she says and Lucifer laughs<br/>“I let you, on a little secret, I never had sex with anyone like that with you” he whispers, and they kiss,<br/>“I love you” Chloe whispers while she slides closer to her warm fiancé’s body.<br/>Lucifer kisses her forehead as Chloe falls asleep and he smiles; Lucifer pulls his fiancé’s body closer to him then he goes to sleep. The next morning, Chloe slowly wakes up then she smiles, she kisses his chest as Lucifer groans and Chloe smirks.<br/>“babe, we need to wake up” Chloe whispers<br/>“five more minutes” Lucifer groans and Chloe chuckles,<br/>Chloe slips out of his arms and gets up, then Lucifer rolls to his side and he rests his head on his hand while he is watching his fiancé gets dress.<br/>“I can get used to this” Lucifer smirks and Chloe laughs<br/>“what, seeing me, naked every day” she replies<br/>“That too, no, I mean, sleeping together, wake up together,” he says while Lucifer is getting up,<br/>Lucifer walks to her and he kisses her forehead then Lucifer goes into his wardrobe. Chloe follows him while she is putting his shirt and her pants back on, then Chloe lens on the doorway and she asks<br/>“So, when are we telling Maze and your brother, that you are a half-angel now?”<br/>“I have no idea, Maze probably tries to kill me then asks questions later and dad probably told Amenadiel, all about my chose and coming to heaven” Lucifer replies while he is dressing in his suit’s pants and shirt.<br/>Lucifer grabs his suitcase to pack some clothes and Chloe says<br/>“Mmm, I might have some of your shirts in my wardrobe”<br/>“Err, taking my shirts, naughty detective” he chuckles and Chloe laughs,<br/>Lucifer zips up his suitcase and he wheels the suitcase out then they walk to the lift. Lucifer pushes the button and the doors open; they walk into it then the doors slide shut. Chloe takes his hand and he looks at their hands together. Lucifer smirks and he squeezes her hand, he brings her hand to his lips as Chloe smiles then the doors open with that they walk out of the lift.<br/>“Oh, Mr Morningstar, I am glad to see you,” his barman says while he hurries to them with some paperwork<br/>“what the bloody hell! I thought, that Mazikeen was doing that” Lucifer replies, and the man just laughs<br/>“it been crazy around here with you gone, I had to cut Chloe Decker and Maze off, a few times” he laughs<br/>“Oh really?” Lucifer asks while he looks at his fiancé,<br/>“ooops!” Chloe smirks<br/>“Mmm, we are going to talk about this, later” he replies while they walk to the bar<br/>Lucifer puts his suitcase down with that he goes around the bar. One of his employees hands him, the paperwork. Lucifer looks at it and he says<br/>“what the bloody hell, Chloe, seriously you drank three bottles”<br/>“what, I was heartbroken after you have gone” she cries<br/>Lucifer puts the papers down then he hurries around the bar to hold his fiancé and he lets her just cry in his arms; Lucifer kisses her forehead then he whispers<br/>“it’s ok, I am here now”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lucifer has few tears, but he quickly wipes, before he pulls back to look at the love of his life and Lucifer puts his forehead on hers.<br/>“I am fine, I am right here with you” Lucifer whispers and they kiss,<br/>Then they hear a cheerful voice, saying<br/>“Luci! You are back!”<br/>Lucifer and Chloe turn to the voice with that they see Eve,<br/>“Yes, and I am moving out, so Maze and you can have the penthouse” he replies in a short and sharp voice<br/>“where will you go?” Eve asks while she smiles up at him<br/>“to Chloe’s, I will come back for my things later” Lucifer answers back while he picks the paperwork and his suitcase up.<br/>Then Lucifer and Chloe just about to turn to go with that Eve whispers<br/>“I’m sorry”<br/>Lucifer turns back around,<br/>“you are sorry! I was in hell because you could not handle, us been broken up, so, no, I will not forgive you and everything, that we did was the big mistake of my life!! I wish that we didn’t fool around after I already had a broken heart!” Lucifer replies in a shouting voice.<br/>“you don’t mean it” Eve replies<br/>“Yes, I do, oh, Chloe and I are in engaged” Lucifer answers back and Eve is in shocked,<br/>Lucifer and Chloe leave Eve in Lux by herself. They walk up the stairs to the lift and into it and Lucifer sighs while he is rubbing his forehead.<br/>“I hate her, yes, I know, that I strung her along, while I was hurting but Eve is too much” Lucifer smirks<br/>“so, we need some more wine tonight, before we let the bombshell out” she replies and Lucifer laughs,<br/>The lift’s doors open at his car park and Lucifer shouts in excitedly<br/>“My car!!”<br/>“Ok, babe, remember, you are a half-angel now, so fast equals dead and I just got you back” Chloe replies, and Lucifer kisses her lips.<br/>“I promise, Chloe” he whispers, and she pecks his lips<br/>They walk to their cars then they hop in. Chloe watches as Lucifer drives off while she smirks, and Chloe starts her car then she starts the car with that she follows her fiancé, to her home. When she pulls up at her apartment’s building and Lucifer is right behind her. They get out of their cars,<br/>“right, can we talk about where are we living?” Lucifer asks and Chloe smirks<br/>“Probably you are right, you probably don’t want to be living where Cain and I did it and I don’t want to be living where you have sex parties” she replies While Lucifer is taking his suitcase out of his car<br/>“fair, so I will start looking for a new house or a new penthouse for us” he smiles, and Chloe kisses him.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lucifer and Chloe walk to her apartment while Chloe is going through her keys to the house’s key when they get to the front door and Chloe put it into the door.<br/>“Maze! Mum is home” Trixie’s voice calls then Lucifer gets all tearing again,<br/>Chloe opens the door and they step inside then Lucifer says<br/>“Hello urchin”<br/>Trixie screams and she hurries to Lucifer, she wraps her arms around his legs then Maze smirks. One minute later, Maze notices his suitcase,<br/>“what’s with the bag?” Maze asks then Chloe and Lucifer look at one another<br/>“Mazikeen, listen, Chloe and I are in engaged now, and dad made me, a human and my penthouse is free” Lucifer replies<br/>“so, what, you want me to move out?” Maze asks with an annoying  voice and Lucifer laughs nervously,<br/>“look, Maze, Lucifer and I want a clean start” Chloe replies<br/>“yeah, I know, this is going to happen, so I already packed, and I leave you two love-birds to it” Maze smirks and they are shocked.<br/>“No, no, we don’t kick you out” Chloe answers back and Maze smirks,<br/>“guys! It’s fine, I know, this was going to happen, when Lucifer got back” Maze says while she is getting her bags<br/>“Plus I don’t want to listen to my ex-boss gets on” she laughs, and Maze goes to the kitchen to get her knives.<br/>“Lucifer and I have a family dinner,” Chloe says, and she hits Lucifer’s shoulder<br/>“Oh, yes, we are tomorrow, but tonight, I need to spend with the urchin,” Lucifer says and Trixie smiles at him<br/>“Yay! Mum has been miserable without you” she replies then the first time, Lucifer drops down to his knees at Trixie’s higher and he says<br/>“Listen, I am never going anywhere again without your mother and you”<br/>Trixie wraps her arms around his neck, and he kisses her forehead then Chloe smiles at them as they hug. A knock at the door then Chloe goes to get the door. It is Dan,<br/>“Hi Chloe, we should start talking for Trixie,” Dan says then he sees Lucifer, hugging Trixie.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Oh hell no! you just left, then Chloe started to act out and now, you are back” Dan says as Lucifer chuckles</p><p> “seriously?! Do you think that I wanted to leave the love of my life in million years, behind, it wasn’t alive or dead and I’m sorry for Charlotte, but that was Pierce” Lucifer replies</p><p>“Oh please, you don’t know about love” Dan answers back</p><p>“Well, I never lie to her,” Lucifer says and Dan laughs.</p><p>“Chloe, are you seriously believe this?” he asks then Chloe looks at his fiancé</p><p>Lucifer whispers to Trixie,</p><p>“go to Maze and close the door”</p><p>“Hey! You do not get to tell my daughter, what to do!!” Dan shouts while Trixie hurries up the stairs.</p><p>“Sorry, I was getting my future stepdaughter out of the room, because we started to argue, but hey, if you want to me to don’t tell her, what to do then you been thinking before you did something stupid, like you sent two guys to my penthouse, that night, to tried to kill me” Lucifer replies and Chloe turns straight to Dan.</p><p>“you did, what?!” Chloe screams</p><p>“Chloe, I can explain,” he says while she is pushing Dan,</p><p>“you tried to kill Lucifer! Do you thought that I would be okay with that… Oh my god!” she cries, and she bends down on her knees.</p><p>“Chloe, please listen to me” Dan replies</p><p> “No, no, you need to go!!!” Chloe yells while Lucifer bends down and cuddles her,</p><p>Chloe hugs Lucifer, hard while he kisses her forehead, as Dan leaves.  Chloe moves into Lucifer’s lap and she moves her face into his neck then Lucifer kisses her hair.  One minute later, Lucifer sees Maze, coming downstairs,</p><p>“what was that?” Lucifer asks</p><p>“Dan is worrying because Chloe was partying a lot, so good luck with that and he hates you” Maze laughs and Lucifer groans</p><p>“Well, thank you for look after Chloe for me” Lucifer replies and Maze nods.</p><p>Then Maze leaves them to it and Chloe just says</p><p>“Oh my god!”</p><p>“it’s ok, everything is going to be fine, I am right here with you” Lucifer replies, and he kisses her forehead.</p><p>Trixie walks out and she asks</p><p>“what’s for breakfast? Mum”</p><p>“Well, Lucifer is making us, pancakes then we can talk about Lucifer’s and my relationship” Chloe smirks and Lucifer and she get up off of the floor,</p><p>Then Trixie notices his suitcase and she asks</p><p>“is Lucifer move in?”</p><p>“Yes and are you ok with Lucifer and I get married?” Chloe smiles and Trixie screams.</p><p>“finely, I knew, there was something happening between you guys” Trixie smirks. </p><p>“Oh seriously, the urchin knew about us back then” Lucifer groans and Trixie giggles.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Hey, I knew, when dad and mum got a divorce and Lucifer was spending with us” Trixie smirks,</p><p>Lucifer and Chloe walk into the kitchen while Trixie sits down at the kitchen bench.  Lucifer starts cooking pancakes,</p><p>“Yes, well, you are smart then me, urchin” Lucifer laughs while Chloe starts making the coffee</p><p>Chloe kisses his shoulder as she passes him, to press the coffee machine on and Lucifer chuckles.  Trixie watches as he gets plain flour, self-rising flour, and milk then Trixie asks in an excitedly</p><p>“can you make them from scratch?”</p><p> “Yep, and I am a good cook, I tried cook for your mum, but something always interrupted us” Lucifer smirks and Chloe laughs</p><p>“Well, you just had to lock your lift, then we would be able to finish our dates” she chuckles</p><p>“Err, the lovely flight attendant but no, I didn’t sleep with her” he replies, and Chloe gives him, a cup of coffee and a kiss on his shoulder.</p><p>“So, what are we doing today?” Trixie asks and they look at her</p><p>“Well, I want to get your mum, an engagement ring, so I am wondering, that can I take your mum and you to a Jewellery store” Lucifer smiles while he throws a pancake to Trixie</p><p>“Thank you, Lucifer” Trixie replies then Lucifer smiles,</p><p>Trixie starts eating while she says</p><p>“it’s so good”</p><p>Lucifer slips his coffee then a knock at the door then Lucifer and Chloe kiss, before Chloe walks to the front door and she opens the door, it is Amenadiel.</p><p>“Hi Chloe, is my brother here?” he asks</p><p>“Mmm, yes, come in” Chloe replies and Amenadiel steps inside,</p><p>“you did, what!?” Amenadiel asks while Lucifer finishes cooking</p><p>Lucifer takes the plate of pancakes over to the kitchen table while Lucifer says</p><p>“Well, why everybody gets a happy forever after but me! Thanked to dad, he came to clean it up then he and I talked about Chloe and me, I told him, that I love her, Amenadiel, I am going to married Chloe”</p><p>“Ok, but Lucy, what about hell and the demons?” he asks, and Lucifer starts laughing.</p><p>“Well, it seems to that Michael finely done something to pissed dad off, dad saw me, looking bloody miserable, because I had to leave my first love behind, so Michael is down there while I am free to be with Chloe” Lucifer smiles while Chloe, Trixie and he sit at the kitchen table,</p><p>“and if you are so worrying about it, then you go down and check it out because I am taking my fiancé to get an engagement ring today, so” he smirks then Lucifer drinks his coffee</p><p>“wait a minute! Dad said to me, about you are a human” Amenadiel replies in shocked</p><p>Lucifer pops a pancake in his mouth, and he chews it then swallows it with that Lucifer answers back</p><p>“and I can come home with my wife, when we both die”</p><p> “home? Do you mean heaven?” Amenadiel asks in shocked</p><p>“Yes, you better not have touched my room” Lucifer laughs while Chloe smirks.</p><p>Amenadiel chuckles while Lucifer and Chloe are eating their breakfast, then Lucifer says</p><p>“I have changed, brother, plus Chloe will be there to keep my head down”</p><p> Chloe and Lucifer kiss,</p><p>“No, you need to get down there because the demons...” Amenadiel replies</p><p>“everything is fine, Michael got everything, handle and I can’t go back down to hell, because…. Let us just say, that I can’t fly and when Chloe is gone to heaven then I am following her” Lucifer smiles</p><p>“so, what are you saying?” Amenadiel asks</p><p>“I am coming home, brother” Lucifer smirks.</p><p>“Well, good thing, that Chloe will be there to keep you in line” Amenadiel laughs</p><p>“trust me, a war will be the last thing on my mind, and oh, Chloe, we already have a house up there, away from my family” Lucifer says then Chloe pulls her fiancé’s shirt down to her and they kiss,</p><p>Amenadiel coughs then Lucifer groans.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I can’t do anything to hell now, because I don’t have my wings no more” he says</p><p>“but the demons…” Amenadiel complains and Lucifer sighs</p><p>“look, brother, I’m sorry but dad and I made a deal, so I took it to be with my first love and if you are so worried about it, then you can take a look at down there, but I am taking the detective out to pick out her engagement ring” Lucifer replies then he drinks his coffee.</p><p>Trixie is eating in between Lucifer and Chloe with that Trixie says</p><p>“demons? What, like Maze?”</p><p>Lucifer and Chloe quickly turn their heads to Trixie,</p><p>“baby, you knew?!” Chloe asks in shocked</p><p>“Yes, I know about Lucifer is the devil, Amenadiel is an angel, and Maze is a demon” Trixie replies then she takes a bite her pancake while Chloe looks at Lucifer.</p><p>“urchin, how long you have known?” Lucifer asks</p><p>“Since you scared that bully with your eyes, then when I was eight, Maze was taking me, trick or treating and I said to her, that I wish, she was in a costume too and Maze said, that she got something and did I want to see, so, Maze changed half of her face to a demon’s face, it was so cool” Trixie smiles</p><p>“So, aren’t you scared of me?” Lucifer asks</p><p>“Of you, yeah right, you are funny, and I have no idea why everyone hates you and the devil is going to be my stepdad” Trixie laughs then everybody laughs.</p><p>“and sorry for been mean to Eve, because I just wanted mum and you get together,” she says</p><p>“Oh, that why all of the questions to Eve, because you wanted your mum and me to get together” Lucifer replies and Chloe tries to not laugh,</p><p>Amenadiel laughs but Lucifer and Chloe just look at Amenadiel then Amenadiel just shuts up.</p><p>“Yes, I’m sorry Lucifer, but I heard mum on the phone, saying, she was worried about you” Trixie answers back</p><p>“Oh, it’s fine because I will tell you, the truth, I wasn’t in love with Eve, I was in love with mum, but your mum and I had a little argument” Lucifer smiles</p><p>“Hey, I have an idea, three us go somewhere for few weeks, I have three weeks of vacation time and Trixie is on July holidays,” Chloe says, and she puts her hand on Lucifer’s hand.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Chapter 13</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Yes, we might elope somewhere too” Lucifer laughs, and Chloe just kisses him<br/>“Are you two really do this?” Amenadiel asks in shocked<br/>“Yes, we are doing this” Lucifer replies while he is staring at his fiancé,<br/>“Ok, let me go to the station, can you look after Trixie?” Chloe asks and they kiss<br/>“Sure, the urchin and I will start to pack while you go to the station” Lucifer smiles<br/>“Ok, half-hour” Chloe replies<br/>“Ok” Lucifer answers back then they are kissing.<br/>Chloe gets her keys and she says<br/>“monkey, listen to Lucifer and I will be back in a half-hour”<br/>“Ok, mum” Trixie smiles then Chloe chuckles,<br/>“Ok, this is crazy, us, just going and getting married” Chloe chuckles while she walks back to Lucifer<br/>“Are you fine with us, just running away?” Lucifer asks<br/>“Really, I am glad about eloping somewhere, because I thought that, I wanted a big wedding with Marcus, but it’s turned out, I was waiting for you to tell me, that you love me” Chloe replies<br/>“seriously, why I didn’t listen to Amenadiel!” he complains, and she laughs.<br/>Chloe kisses him then she goes out the door, Chloe is smiling while she hurries to her car with that she hops in her car and drives off, over to the station. Chloe parks in her spot then she looks down at his ring and smiles, Chloe jumps out of her car with that she quickly hurries inside of the station and to her desk. Chloe starts writing her holiday paperwork while Ella says<br/>“Hey Chloe!”<br/>“Hi Ella, I can’t talk now, but Lucifer is back, he is babysitting Trixie while I am asking for vacation time” Chloe replies,<br/>“wait! What?!” Ella asks in a shocked voice.<br/>……<br/>after Amenadiel and he are done talking a bit more, before Amenadiel leaves as Trixie finishes her breakfast, while Trixie is in her room, packing. Lucifer is cleaning up then Lucifer walks to her room and he lens on her doorway,<br/>“Mmm, do I need to help you? Urchin” Lucifer asks<br/>“No, but you can sit with me while I am doing this” Trixie smiles and Lucifer walks to her bed.<br/>He sits on it then Trixie says<br/>“So, I am glad, that you are back because mum was doing badly after you left”<br/>“don’t worry, urchin, because I know about that already and she and Maze drank all of the alcohol in Lux too” Lucifer smirks.<br/>“and mum been crying in her bed, with your shirt” Trixie replies, and he sighs<br/>“yeah, I will fix everything but while your mum is out, do you want to come with me? Because I want to go and get your mum, an engagement ring” Lucifer smiles<br/>“Yes, since I can actually spend time with you” Trixie chuckles and they get up.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Chapter 14</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Trixie slides on her shoes then they walk out of her room,</p><p>“is Maze moving out? Since you are her boss”, she asks</p><p>“Yes, I gave her, my penthouse, plus your mum and I been talking, and this apartment have a lot of bad memories for your mum and me, so how you feel about us, moving?” Lucifer replies</p><p>“can I go to the same school?” Trixie asks while Lucifer opens the door,</p><p>“Yes, of course, urchin and we will be stay near your dad too” he smiles as they walk outside.</p><p>Lucifer shuts the door then they go to his car, Lucifer and Trixie hop in his car, then Lucifer starts it with that he drives off.  Trixie is thinking one minute,</p><p>“So, if you are going to be my stepdad, does that mean God is my step Grandpa?” she asks and Lucifer chuckles</p><p>“Yes, but don’t expect, that he will just come and visit us, because I wasn’t a perfect son” he smirks while Lucifer is driving downtown of Beverly Hills,</p><p>“Oh, I know because I been learning about your family at school” Trixie replies in an excited voice.</p><p> “Oh really, you probably heard it, all wrong, I will tell you, my story for your bed-story, tonight” he answers back</p><p>Lucifer parks in front of a Jewellery store and he says</p><p> “you need to help me with this, urchin”</p><p>“mum loves that necklace, you got the one, for her” Trixie replies then Lucifer smiles.</p><p>They get out of his car, with that Lucifer and Trixie walk to the Jewellery store as Lucifer smirks,</p><p>“I actually came here, with your mum for a case and I didn’t know, what’s happening but she said, that we are in engaged while I thought wait a minute, what!” Lucifer laughs and Trixie starts laughing</p><p> He opens the store’s door for them then Lucifer and Trixie walk inside.  They walk to a window to look at some little diamond rings, Lucifer looks at a few black rocks and red Rubies.  He sees one, that he thinks, that his beautiful detective will likes.</p><p>“urchin, what about this one?” Lucifer smiles then he points at a red Ruby</p><p> “Yes! Mum will like that” Trixie answers back</p><p>Lucifer rings the store’s bell then a woman comes, and she says</p><p>“Oh! Hi Mr. Morningstar, I can take a break now and we can…”</p><p>“No! how I can turn this off” Lucifer whispers to himself,</p><p>“I am actually in an engaged and I want to buy a ring for her mum” he says and Lucifer points at Trixie.</p><p>“Oh, I’m sorry for that, I have no idea what has come over me” she replies then the woman hurries away to get the ring ready,</p><p>“What’s next?” Trixie asks</p><p>“and now, do you mind if we go to the station? Because I probably go and get my old job back” Lucifer smirks and the woman comes back with the little gift bag.</p><p>“here, you are, that’s hundred dollars” she smiles, and Lucifer quickly pays for it,</p><p>Lucifer takes the bag then he leads Trixie out to his car with that they get in it.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Chapter 15</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lucifer starts to drive over to the station, <br/> “I will get you, chips at the station, ok? Urchin” Lucifer asks while they turn right into the car space. <br/>“can we get a soda? Please” she asks <br/>“Of course, just let me, organise my job, first” Lucifer replies while he parks in a car spot, <br/>Lucifer turns his car off and he puts the little ring box in his jacket’s pocket because he doesn’t want to leave it anywhere.  Lucifer and Trixie get out of his car, when Trixie comes around to Lucifer then they walk into the station.  Everyone starts to notice Lucifer and stopping him to say hi or welcome back and Lucifer is saying thank you, while they are walking down the stairs and Lucifer sees his beautiful fiancé, he sighs.  They walk to Chloe’s desk and Chloe looks up, sees her daughter and her fiancé. <br/>“Hi, what are you two doing here?” Chloe smirks and out thinking, <br/>She stands up and kisses Lucifer’s lips then Ella hurries over to them <br/>“Oh my god! Lucifer! You are back!” Ella screams with that she hugs him. <br/>“Hey Miss Lopez” Lucifer smirks then she pulls back <br/> “so, when did you get back?” Ella asks <br/>“Oh, last night, but it was a shock to me too” Lucifer replies while Chloe smirks, <br/>Then Ella looks at Chloe, then at Lucifer and she says <br/>“something is different with you two, but this isn’t like before” <br/>Chloe chuckles while Lucifer, Trixie and Chloe sit at her desk. <br/>“urchin, here, grab us, some chips from the machine,” Lucifer says while he gives her, a twenty dollars <br/>“Ok, Lucifer” she smiles, and Trixie goes. <br/>“so detective, did you get the time off?” he asks as Lucifer lens back in his chair <br/>Ella notices Chloe, staring at his body as Lucifer does that.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Chapter 16</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Oh my god! Are you two together? Like together, together?” Ella asks in a really excitedly voice and Lucifer chuckles <br/>“Mmm, we about to run away and just elope” Chloe smirks and Lucifer chuckles again because Ella’s jaw just drops open, <br/>“Oh my god! We have to celebrate!” Ella shouts then Lucifer and Chloe just look at one another <br/>“Well, we are actually going tonight,” they both say <br/>“Oh… Ok” she replies in a hurt voice <br/>“Ella, look, after all, mess with Marcus and Eve and well, everything, Lucifer and I just want to go somewhere, just marry and start fresh” Chloe answers back while Lucifer is doing something on his phone. <br/>Trixie comes back with two bags of chips with that she throws one bag to Lucifer and he says <br/>“Thanks, urchin” <br/>“So, where are you guys going?” Ella asks and Chloe looks at Lucifer, <br/>“Please don’t tell Eve, but Paris because it’s romantic and it’s far, far away from here” Lucifer smirks and he turns his phone around to face them. <br/>Chloe is looking at a big penthouse up of a building, looking out of Eiffel Tower and Chloe pulls him to her then they kiss as Chloe whispers <br/>“When I was in Europe, I wanted you, but I was just scared” <br/>“I’m sorry too for that” Lucifer replies, and they kiss, <br/>“That’s cute” Ella says <br/>“Anyway, are you all ready to go? Detective” Lucifer asks while Chloe is cleaning her desk <br/>“Yes, just let me, clean up my desk” Chloe chuckles <br/>Because Lucifer stands up and he starts to kiss her neck and Chloe is giggling then they kiss.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Chapter 17</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Oh ok, ok, Ella, can you hand this crime scene files off to someone else? Please” Chloe asks, and she gives them to Ella<br/>“sure and two you, have a nice time in Paris and congratulations” Ella smiles while Lucifer, Chloe and Trixie are packing their snacks up.<br/>“Thanks, Ella and we will celebrate, later because I know Lux’s owner” Chloe smirks<br/>“Yes, you do” Lucifer replies while he pulls her body into him.<br/>“Ok, ok, get out of here! You two love-birds!” Ella laughs while she starts swapping Lucifer and Chloe away<br/>Trixie is giggling as her mum turns anything off then they start to leave but Dan enters the bullpen.<br/>“Chloe, can I explain please?” Dan asks<br/> “No, I am done, talking to you” Chloe replies<br/> “Daddy, guess what! Lucifer and mum are getting married!” Trixie says excitedly,<br/> “Chloe, seriously! He isn’t going to change!!” Dan shouts and Lucifer smirks<br/>“I changed for her, a lot and I love Chloe and I was giving her, something later” Lucifer replies and he gets the ring box, out of his pocket.<br/>Lucifer gets down on his knee and everyone stops to stare,<br/>“Chloe, we are known for four years by now and I love you for years, my heart skips every time, I see you, will you marry me?” Lucifer asks and he pops the ring box open<br/>Once, Chloe sees the engagement ring,<br/>“Oh Lucifer, it’s beautiful and yes” Chloe smiles then Lucifer quickly stands up.<br/>Everyone is clapping and whistling<br/>“Go Lucifer! It’s about time!” someone calls out,<br/>Chloe pulls his ring off her finger and she gives her hand to her fiancé, Lucifer slips the engagement ring on her finger while they are kissing as everyone is cheering and clapping.<br/>“I love you, Chloe” Lucifer whispers in her ear and she kisses his neck,<br/>“me too, babe” Chloe replies and they kiss<br/>Ella hurries over to them.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Chapter 18</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Lucifer! You are back! And congratulations! To your engagement, Chloe and you are a wonderful couple” Ella smiles while Chloe wraps her arms around Lucifer’s waist <br/>“Thank you, and we talked a lot, like lot last night, after I got back then we just hit it off” Lucifer smiles while he puts his arm around her shoulders. <br/>“finely, you two can stop dancing around one another and oh! Deckstar babies will be so cute!” Ella says in her excitement voice and Chloe looks up at her fiancé, <br/>Lucifer pulls at his collar and Chloe says <br/>“Ella, it’s too soon to talk about kids, I mean is, I am happy with just Lucifer and Trixie” <br/>“Hey, detective, we need to hurry, if we want to make that flight,” Lucifer says as he checks his watch, <br/>“Oh ok, see you in three weeks, Ella” Chloe smiles <br/>“Bye Miss Lopez,” Lucifer says with a big smile on his face <br/>“See ya, enjoy your vacation” Ella replies back, and Chloe takes Lucifer’s hand. <br/>“monkey, come along” Chloe smiles and Trixie, Lucifer and she go out to their cars <br/>Lucifer smiles and he kisses her forehead while they walk out, but Dan hurries up to them. <br/>“Chloe, just wait a minute, we didn’t know where Lucifer was, then now, he appears from nowhere and you want to marry him, it’s bloody crazy to me,” Dan says as Lucifer smirks <br/>“if you must know, I was in hell, tore away from my real first love to save Earth, save you, so, you are welcome and seconding, if I find out, that, you did anything to Chloe or Trixie, and Chloe knows who she is marrying, now, well, I can make your life, a living hell and thanks for tried to kill me, by way” Lucifer replies <br/>“Dan! Shut up! Ok! And stop attacking Lucifer!!” Chloe yells and Dan puts his hands up.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Chapter 19</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“easy, Chloe, I meant is, he was gone for six months, doing God what and he crawled back to you and begged your forgiveness, then Lucifer and you are just eloping, seriously Chloe” he replies <br/> “fine, Lucifer, please show him, your wings,” Chloe says <br/>“I don’t have them anymore, detective, that’s another of dad’s and my agreements and while you are in heaven welcome speech, I have to go and get search by one of my brothers, but don’t worry because I will be going to be right behind you” Lucifer replies while Dan looks confused <br/>“I am worrying because you can’t just shut up, you will say something then you go back to hell and I don't know” Chloe answers back <br/>“Chloe, I am going to be fine, I am here” Lucifer whispers and Chloe kisses his lips <br/>Lucifer puts his arms around her waist while they are kissing as Lucifer whispers <br/>“I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’m sorry for everything” <br/>Dan opens his eyes wide as he realizes, that Lucifer is speaking really old <br/>“are you the Lucifer?” Dan asks while he takes one step back <br/>“Daniel, relax, but yes, I am the Lucifer, the devil” Lucifer smirks then Dan lens back on a car. <br/>“but should you be in hell?” he smirks <br/>“I actually took a vacation from hell then I bought Lux with Maze, which is a demon by way and for two years then my friend got murdered, then well, Chloe walked into my life” Lucifer replies and Dan laughs <br/>“so, Pierce was actually Cain?” Dan asks <br/>“Yes, he found out, that Chloe makes me bleed, so he knocked me out and took me out to the desert, to get close to Chloe” Lucifer explains. <br/>“and Eve?” he asks <br/>“Eve is my really old ex-girlfriend and trusts me, don’t go there while you are in love with someone else, when the girl is frightened of you, don’t go and let your ex in” Lucifer laughs and Dan chuckles <br/>“yeah, you probably haven’t done that” Dan replies as Chloe smirks.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Chapter 20</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I have an idea, Lucifer and you probably don’t want Trix all of the time and I been planning to take Ella away anyway, so what about we just coming with you guys and plus I can ask Lucifer, some questions about… I think, that I did sleep with his, oh my God!” Dan says <br/>“Yes, you did, and yes, you can come because the last person, I let go to think, it didn’t go so well” Lucifer smirks while Chloe puts her face in her hands. <br/>“hold on, that why you went to Rome, Chloe” Dan replies <br/>“Yep, it was a really, really bad idea because I met Farther Kinley and I listened to him, about Lucifer then I tried to kill Lucifer with that he and I were arguing after that Lucifer left than Eve came and everything went downhill from there and Eve is extremely bloody annoying” Chloe explains and Dan looks at Lucifer, <br/>“Ah, I may have used Eve to get Chloe, jealous but it backfired on me” Lucifer replies then Chloe hits his shoulder <br/>“seriously, Lucifer, Eve let a pack of the demons out, because you wanted to use her to get me, jealous,” Chloe says while she is hitting her fiancé’s shoulder. <br/>“I’m sorry Chloe” Lucifer answers back and Trixie giggles <br/>“Well, I will go and tell Ella, about our plans and ask for holidays, and about two hours, we meet,” Dan says <br/>“at the Airport and I got a plane” Lucifer replies, and Chloe and Dan just look at him <br/>“what? I did a favour for someone and then they gave me, a plane” Lucifer smiles <br/>“Ok… you have to sell that, after our vacation,” Chloe says, and Lucifer is kissing her cheek. <br/>“I have an idea, Lucifer and you probably don’t want Trix all of the time and I been planning to take Ella away anyway, so what about we just coming with you guys and plus I can ask Lucifer, some questions about… I think, that I did sleep with his, oh my God!” Dan says <br/>“Yes, you did, and yes, you can come because the last person, I let go to think, it didn’t go so well” Lucifer smirks while Chloe puts her face in her hands. <br/>“hold on, that why you went to Rome, Chloe” Dan replies <br/>“Yep, it was a really, really bad idea because I met Farther Kinley and I listened to him, about Lucifer then I tried to kill Lucifer with that he and I were arguing after that Lucifer left than Eve came and everything went downhill from there and Eve is extremely bloody annoying” Chloe explains and Dan looks at Lucifer, <br/>“Ah, I may have used Eve to get Chloe, jealous but it backfired on me” Lucifer replies then Chloe hits his shoulder <br/>“seriously, Lucifer, Eve let a pack of the demons out, because you wanted to use her to get me, jealous,” Chloe says while she is hitting her fiancé’s shoulder. <br/>“I’m sorry Chloe” Lucifer answers back and Trixie giggles <br/>“Well, I will go and tell Ella, about our plans and ask for holidays, and about two hours, we meet,” Dan says <br/>“at the Airport and I got a plane” Lucifer replies, and Chloe and Dan just look at him <br/>“what? I did a favour for someone and then they gave me, a plane” Lucifer smiles <br/>“Ok… you have to sell that, after our vacation,” Chloe says, and Lucifer is kissing her cheek.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Chapter 21</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“sure, detective” he smirks <br/> “and Daniel, I want to throw something away,” Lucifer says <br/>“Oh no, not more drugs” Chloe groans <br/>“Well, I have been living brilliance years, detective, I have a million houses, around the world” Lucifer laughs <br/>“cool, my stepdad is rich and the devil” Trixie shouts <br/>“Ok, Lucifer, are you using now?” Dan asks <br/>“No, I was with Chloe, last night and hell have no drugs, so I am an ex -devil and probably ex-addict” <br/>Lucifer replies and Dan smirks. <br/>Then Maze and Eve arrive, on Maze’s motorbike and Lucifer whispers <br/>“bloody hell, can we go? Detective” <br/>“sure and it’s ok if you hate Eve right now” Chloe smiles and she takes Lucifer’s hand, <br/>Chloe leads him to his car then she opens the driver’s door while Trixie gets in. <br/>“I will see you at home” Chloe whispers and they kiss, <br/> Eve sees Lucifer, <br/> “Hey Lue” Eve smiles as Maze and Eve start strolling over to the family <br/>But Lucifer jumps in and just drives off with Trixie and Dan says to Chloe <br/>“Oh, this isn’t crazy at all” <br/>“you are doing better at this, then me because I tried to kill my fiancé” Chloe replies <br/>“I feel like, we need alcohol” he jokes <br/>“don’t worry because Lucifer is probably going to be right behind you, he got out of hell, just last night” she chuckles then Maze and Eve stop.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. Chapter 22</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Hi, Chloe, where is Lucifer going to?” Eve asks while she is smiling, <br/>“Mmm, Trixie and Lucifer went to my home to pack” Chloe replies while she is moving with nervously<br/>“Chloe, we probably get going,” Dan says. <br/>“Yes, and see Ella and you, tonight” Chloe replies <br/>“I hurry up and then come over,” Dan says <br/>“good, well, I better go and see what those two are doing” Chloe smirks, <br/>Dan walks back in the police station while Chloe begins the walk to her car, but Eve steps front of Chloe and Eve says <br/>“Listen, can you talk to Lucifer for me? Please” <br/> “look, Eve, understand that, before you came here, Lucifer and I had something romantically but before we could see, where it could go, I just found that Lucifer is the devil and I ran away, but even then when I saw him, I fell in love with him, all over again and he was ready to start a relationship with me, but I was really confused because Farther Kinley, then we had a big argument and after that, you came, Lucifer was getting over his hurt, so he was using you because I didn’t accept him” Chloe replies as she has a sad smile for Eve, <br/>“I have to go, sorry Eve,” she says as Chloe goes to her car. <br/>Chloe opens the driver’s side door and she jumps inside, Chloe starts her car then she drives to home and she arrives home in less than ten minutes.  When she parks in her spot, Chloe smiles at Lucifer’s car next to hers then she gets out of her car and walks to her apartment.  Chloe opens her door to thousand roses around her apartment and she smiles, while Lucifer comes downstairs, only in one of her towels is around his waist as he dries his hair with another one.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>24. Chapter 24</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Seriously, I still have ash in my hair,” Lucifer says in an annoying voice then Chloe hurries to her fiancé, <br/>She hugs him and Lucifer asks <br/>“Chloe? What’s the matter?” <br/>“I’m sorry for everything and I love you” Chloe whispers in his neck <br/>Lucifer slowly wraps his muscley arms around his fiancé, then Dan just arrives with that Lucifer looks at Dan. <br/>“what’s happened?” he mouths to Dan <br/>“Chloe had a little go at Eve and when I got there, it was pretty heated” Dan replies then he thinks about Eve for a minute, <br/>“wait a minute, was that Eve, as in Adam and Eve?!” Dan asks in a shocked voice <br/>“Yep and my old girlfriend, Eve was sick of being in heaven, so, she got out of heaven to find me, but now, I realize that I shouldn’t just jump into bed with her when I still have some feelings for Chloe” Lucifer laughs <br/>“Mmm, Eve is really interesting” Dan replies while he tries not to laugh <br/>“Yes, and she didn’t take the break-up as well, as I hoped, because in the end.. she let the bloody demons up to get me to back to hell with her, then I ordered them to go back to hell, but they didn’t listen and demons kidnapped my nephew to replace me, that’s where I been for last six months and when I left, Chloe and I said somethings then we kissed” Lucifer explains as Trixie pulls her suitcase out of her room. <br/>“Ok, I am better get dress” he smirks then Lucifer kisses her lips <br/>Chloe secretly pats her fiance’s arse and Lucifer smirks, but Dan says <br/>“I don’t want to see my ex, hitting the devil’s naked butt” <br/>Lucifer laughs while he hurries up the stairs to the bedroom.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>25. Chapter 25</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“that’s the devil?” Dan asks while he is half-laughing <br/>“I know, Lucifer is less devilish than the devil, but he isn’t bad” Chloe laughs while Trixie is dragging her suitcase out of her room, <br/> “Already!” Trixie yells and her parents laugh <br/>“Ok, monkey, how about, you go with your dad, to tell Ella, then Lucifer and I meet you guys at the Airport,” Chloe says <br/>“Ok, mum” Trixie replies and she takes the suitcase out to Dan’s car with his help. <br/>Chloe closes her front door while a smile then she walks up the stairs to her room and finds the devil naked in her ensuite.  Chloe lens on a doorway and watches her fiancé as he is doing his hair in the mirror, <br/>“babe, do you want me to cut your hair?” Chloe smiles as she walks to her fiancé <br/>“probably, because I look like Michael bloody Jackson before he did all that bloody plastic operations” Lucifer replies while he is playing with his curly hair. <br/>“wait here,” she says and they kiss <br/>Chloe walks out and down the stairs, then she goes into her kitchen with that Chloe opens her cupboard, but a knock at the door and she groans, then Chloe walks to the front door and open it.  She sees a tall, dark man, <br/>“Hi, may I help you?” Chloe asks and the black man just laughs <br/>“I can see, why my son wanted to come back and welcome to the family, Chloe” he smiles <br/> “God!?” Chloe asks <br/>“Yes, and your dad said hi” God smiles and Chloe opens her mouth.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>26. Chapter 26</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“detective, I packed, showered and I’m sorry because I had to use all of your… dad?” Lucifer says as he stops at the stairs <br/>“Hello son” God smiles and Lucifer walks to his fiancé, <br/>Lucifer lens on the doorway and Lucifer asks <br/> “I should know, this was too easy, so, what are you want?” <br/>God puts his arms up. <br/> “I came here, in pierce to see my sons and my grandchildren” God replies <br/>“yeah right, I’m sorry but I don’t believe you, you put me in hell, your own son and I was down there for one billion years, so, I don’t believe you, right now, dad” Lucifer answers <br/>“it’s ok, take Chloe and your family on a lovely holiday” God smiles <br/>“Thanks, I guess” he answers back <br/>“now, I am going to have dinner with Amenadiel and Linda,” God says <br/>“Mmm, I kind of told doctor, that…” Lucifer says <br/>“Aaaa, our fight, I’m sorry for the fight and kick you out” God smiles, <br/>“Well, I might have overacted, I’m sorry, dad” he replies <br/>“Ok, I better go because you two have a plane to catch,” God says, and he leaves.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>